


unconditional

by douwebs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwebs/pseuds/douwebs
Summary: "why are you doing this? why are you helping me? how did you know i was up on the rooftop?" i replied, while also avoiding eye contact with him.he stood up and sighed, "how about i answer over all those questions, over ice cream?""ice cream?" i questioned his response, since it didn't make any sense, "what type of ice cream?""any kind you want."
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Reader
Kudos: 1





	unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐞: angst, romance, highschool!au  
> 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬: yuta x reader  
> 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭: 1.0k  
> 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧: he went to save her from herself, but did he fully save her?  
> 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠: depression, alcohol/drug abuse, suicide, anxiety, etc.
> 
> (this is my first fanfic on here, and first one i've written in awhile, pls be nice >.< )

"this is how im supposed to go" i thought to myself, as i looked down at my shoes. 

just one step, one lean forward and all this pain will go away. i would stop being bullied at school, and those girls will stop making fun of me. i won't have to go back to a cold empty home, where only i would breathe and live in, day by day. i would longer be in pain or be lonely. 

just take on step forward...,

"stop!" i hear a voice behind me yell.

as i begin to carefully turn to look at who yelled at me, it was a person i recognized but never interacted with; yuta?

"y/n, please, step off and away from the ledge." his eyes start to tear up, as he reached out his hand for me to hold onto.

i shook my head, and turned to look at the view ahead of me. it was bright but cloudy, trees slowly changing to their spring colors, it was a beautiful view. it might be my last view to see as well, besides seeing yuta. 

suddenly, i feel a warm hand hold onto mine.

"what the fu--" i murmured but got cut off by feeling the force of being pulled off the ledge, landing onto someone. 

opening my eyes slowly, i see the clouds above me, slowly moving along. as i turn my head, i see yuta laying next to me, his eyes closed as his arms wrap around me. i poke his chest to wake him up, he doesn't wake up. i poke his arm to wake him up, but he still doesn't wake up.

"are you dead from pulling me?" i spoke softly, slightly shaking him to wake up.

a smile formed on his face, and he began to laugh, "yes, i certainly am dead," he reaches for the top of my head, and scuffles my hair playfully. my cheeks slowly turn into a light shade of pink, and a smile began to form onto my face. 

"w-why did you save me?" i stutter while asking him the heart wrenching question, i look away to avoid eye contact.

"i saved you because i saw something in you, and i knew that you deserve to live." he spoke softly, as he looked in my direction.

my eyes start to swell with tears, "you don't know how my life is. you haven't seen what happens to me during school, and you don't know my living situation. how could you possibly save me but not know what im going through."

yuta turned silent, as he reaches to hold my hand to comfort me, he receives a phone call. i decide to stand up, facing my back towards him. "you should answer that......, i'll get going now. i'm sorry for the inconvenience of my attempt." i began to walk away, but he stood and started to walk behind me.

"i won't let you feel alone again."

i stopped my tracks, and slowly turned to him, "how? how can you promise me that?" tears now flowing down my cheeks, my lower lip starts to lightly quiver. 

yuta pulls me into a hug, resting my head onto his chest, "i don't know how, but i'll figure it out. i'll be here for you, and i'll protect you." i begin to cry into his warm chest, as he held me closer.

we both were quiet, as he held me close, while i cried into his chest. 

the wind blew onto us, as the temperature began to decrease and get cold. i began to shiver in his arms.

"hey, do you want to go get some ice cream? it can make you feel better." yuta looked down at me softly, and smiled.

i nodded in response, and wiped the tears off my face. 

as we began to walk throughout the school to get to the parking lot, i just realized how much time went past, and how much of school i missed. 

everyone looked at us weirdly; since yuta was more well known and liked compared to me. and then came the real problem i was worried of facing, lia. one of the many girls who was bullying me, but i never knew why.

"hey, y/n!" lia yelled from across the hallway, i stopped walking and turned around to look at her. as she started to charge towards my direction, yuta walked and stood in front of me.

"what do you want from her?" he spoke coldly towards lia, as she stood in front of us.

"why are you doing this? why are you protecting her?" she spoke, trying to get around him. 

he grabbed my arm and pushed me further behind him. 

everyone in the hallway was now paying attention to us. (lia's voice doesn't disappoint when it comes to grabbing others attention.)

yuta rolled his eyes as he held me behind him protectively, "do i have to have a reason to be doing this? what do you want from her? you can say what you want to say, but i will be here with her."

everyone in the hallway awed and cheered him on, while lia stood ahead of us embarrassed and dumbfounded. she glared at me for a few seconds and then walked away. 

it was the first time i had someone stand up for me, and the first time i didn't have to deal with her nonsense. 

as she walked away, we continued to walk throughout the school. people continued to glare at us, and whisper among themselves. 

once yuta and i reach the parking lot, and stood in front of his car; i let go of his grip and stood behind him silently. he turned to look at me worried, and leaned down to look at me. 

"what's the matter now?" he asked and tilted his head, giving me a small comforting smile.

"why are you doing this? why are you helping me? how did you know i was up on the rooftop?" i replied, while also avoiding eye contact with him. 

he stood up and sighed, "how about i answer over all those questions, over ice cream?"

"ice cream?" i questioned his response, since it didn't make any sense, "what type of ice cream?"

"any kind you want."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!  
> i hope you enjoyed, and i'll be writing  
> chapter two soon.  
> \- moe


End file.
